In a driving apparatus conventionally-known and disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-234453, a current is supplied to an electric motor through a terminal. The driving apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-234453 includes: a motor case; a gear case fastened to the motor case with fastening screws; and a gear cover covering the gear case. An electric motor is housed in the motor case, and has a rotating shaft fitted with a worm. A worm gear is housed in the gear case, and engaged with the worm. A control board is disposed between the gear case and the gear cover.
An electric circuit is provided on the control board, and electronic components for controlling the electric motor are arranged on the electric circuit. The gear cover has a connector which is connected to a socket for a cord from an external power supply. A connector terminal disposed in the connector is connected to the electric circuit. The gear case has a terminal holder, and a terminal held by the terminal holder is connected to a coil of the electric motor. In the gear case, the terminal holder is disposed outside the rotating shaft.
In an assembling process of the driving apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-234453, a control board is disposed between the gear case and the gear cover, and the gear cover is fixed to the gear case. By fixing the gear cover to the gear case, the connector terminal is fixed to the electric circuit on the control board, and the electric circuit is connected to the connector terminal through a terminal provided to the gear cover. Additionally, a driving apparatus having a terminal carrying a current is disclosed also in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H05-15097 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-252974.